


Blind Dates

by KupKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Boat Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupKat/pseuds/KupKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's friend set him up on a blind date in a diner in town. Little did he know, he would make the mistake of sitting down with Dean Winchester instead of his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates

"Hi, I'm Castiel." The man's brown hair is a sloppy mess, yet somehow he pulls it off more than well. He squats down into the seat across from the man with a loose fitting flannel.

Dean looks up and his eyes bulge. Why is a man sitting across from him? Does he know him? "Yeah- nice to meet you," he says. He watches the corners of Castiel's mouth turn up and he relaxes. Okay, sure, maybe Dean doesn't know why this man is sitting here, but a part of him is glad. He is a sight. 

Cas asks the waitress for a glass of water when she walks by. "So I know you said you didn't want to keep the conversation too personal, so can I ask what you want to talk about?" 

Dean squints trying to piece this situation together but he comes up blank. "Um, you know, I really don't mind what we talk about." He watches the man's throat throw back a chug of water that was placed on the table and he squeezes his hands together. "What do you want to talk about?" 

The other man was set back and he tilts his head. "Wow. I thought this was going to be a complete sham of a date, but you're actually way better than I thought you'd be. So far." 

Dean licks his lip and blushes, "this is a date?" He watches as the blue eyed wonder rolls his eyes with a nod. "Well I'm flattered then," Dean replies, hoping this goes very well. No one is ever this direct. 

"So tell me, Cas, what made you come here?" Dean wants to jump out of his seat with excitement but he tries to play it cool. Nonchalantly crossing his arms on the tables hard surface. 

"You know why." Castiel shakes his head. "Come on then, I'll start, tell me about your travel. I know you've gone a bunch of places."

Dean is slightly concerned how he would've known this about him but he takes the bite. Maybe he saw Dean flying into the parking lot and plopping down to tell the waitress he has been on the road for the past nine hours and is starved. "It's really cool. Sometimes boring, you know? As long as I have my music with me, then I am okay. And I love my car, too. She's beautiful, I don't think it'd be deserving to leave my baby sitting around the garage." 

Castiel chuckles, "you call your car baby? Why? Did you have a child experience for your inspiration of name?" 

Dean laughs, "ha ha. Funny. No, I don't know many kids. But I treat her like my own child though. I'll give anyone hell who messes with her." 

Castiel sips more of his water, "that's really sweet. I wouldn't of pegged you to be a family man." He watches Dean's eyes glass over with fear. Maybe sadness. Maybe both. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say something wrong."

Dean coughs into his shoulder and wipes his eye, "you didn't do anything." He sees the man's eyes fall in shame. "Don't worry, you did nothing wrong." Dean wants to reassure him but he doesn't know how to prove it without explaining himself. "When I was a kid my mom died. It was only my dad, brother, and I. My dad tried so hard, he raised us the best he could, but he took her death hard. And just a few years ago he passed away. Family is everything to me. But when you don't have one- not a whole one, it just feels-" Dean chokes out his words and sighs. "It just feels weird. But I love my family, those remaining." 

Castiel reaches his hands across the table and he holds them in a grip onto Dean's. "I am so sorry. You have your brother, right?" He watches a spark in Dean's mood and he grips back to Castiel's hands. 

"Yeah. Sammy. He's such a smart kid. It's his first year at Stanford. He has a really beautiful girlfriend now. I was jealous meeting her, made me mad that I didn't have someone that beautiful. But right now looking at you-" Dean's snort cuts himself off. "I'm sorry. No chick flick moments here. I guess I just got wrapped up there." 

Castiel blushes and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, "you know, I kind of liked that. And I also like hearing about your brother, he seems very nice." 

Dean laughs and brings his hands back to the side of his chair, "don't get me going on that. I'm the world's proudest brother and I don't want to bore you half to death about him." Dean can't help but smile. His little brother has that affect; sure he can be a bitch, but Dean wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost him. "Are you close with your family?" 

Castiel shrugs, "I have a rather extensive family. My dad wasn't around much. He is a great man, he is a director of some fancy corporation. I don't recall ever even seeing him. My mom, she's controlling. She tried to force me into a certain lifestyle. It took her a while to realize she was suffocating me. She claims I was too rebellious growing up. I believe I did what was right. And I have six siblings; Michael, Gabriel, Anna, Hannah, Samandriel, and Tessa. It's a lot to handle sometimes." 

Dean whistles, "wow you weren't kidding when you said extensive." He laughs softly, "so are you the oldest, middle, or youngest?" 

Castiel bites his lip, "I uh- I'm closer to be the youngest than I am oldest. Michael is the oldest. Anna is the baby of the family, but I follow after her." 

Dean pretends to brush hair from his shoulders, "big brothers are the best though. Just look at me." 

"Oh don't worry, I am." Cas watches Dean’s face fluster over. His freckles are intriguing. Castiel took a art class last week, he worked with splatter paint. And no matter how beautiful everyone's work turned out, they are nothing compared to the small dots on this man's face. 

A loud grunt echoes over the two of them and Castiel and Dean look up to a dirty blonde man in a tight plaid shirt, "Castiel? What are you doing?" Castiel and Dean exchange glances and Castiel mouths out, "oh." 

"I thought- I just- you said you'd be wearing plaid. We were supposed to meet here at 2 and the only person here was-" Castiel feels beyond embarrassed. Why did his friend have to set him up on a blind date? He's never been a fan of this and he's only been on one blind date before this. "I'm sorry. I- uh-" Castiel looks at Dean, "I didn't realize- I didn't even ask your name to make sure-" 

Dean almost looks disappointed but he nods and scoots out from his chair, "here, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was the case. Sorry, Cas. It was nice to meet you. As an aside, my name's Dean."

Castiel looks at his bow legs that quickly make their way to the bathroom in the back. 

"So? You ready to eat or what?" The man's voice is impatient and slightly rude. Castiel can't get the image of Dean's small frown out of his head. No one has ever tried to get to know Castiel so quickly. They've been talking for only about fifteen minutes, and already Dean knows more about him than the span of any other week long relationship.

"I'm sorry; I feel really bad, but I can't do this. I have a different manner to attend to right now. It means a lot that you came out, but I don't know if this would work out." He watches for a reaction but instead he gets a blank stare. "I am truly sorry." 

The man shrugs, "my friend Meg set me up on this date. I didn't want to come. It's fine. See you around." He doesn't show sadness, anger, or anything at all. He picks himself up from the chair and walks out, back into the hot air. 

Castiel feels terrible for that, but he knows it wouldn't be fair to him. The whole time he would have been wishing it were Dean across from him. It wouldn't be fair to himself to let someone as wonderful as Dean get away. Because the small laughs and simple grins went a long way. And Castiel can tell he wasn't the only one enjoying talking. He sees the waitress link by and he stops her, "can I get two burgers and a side of fries to go? I'll be right back." She smiles and writes it down onto a slip of paper, walking back to the kitchen. 

Castiel fumbles on the door handle to the restroom and swings it open, hoping there wasn't a window in there for Dean to have escaped and ran from. He wouldn't blame him, but a guy can hope. 

Thankfully, the broad shoulders are relaxed as he watches the man bending over the sink, throwing his cupped hands of water at himself. Castiel doesn't think. He just quickly stands behind him. "Come on! Personal space," Dean yells drying his face off. When he turns to see a wave straight from the ocean, pooling in Castiel's eyes, he smiles. "Sorry." Castiel puts his hand on Dean's waist and pulls him in closer. "Cas, listen, you don't have to. You have a date and I don't want to be a complete asshat."

Castiel hugs himself into Dean and laughs, "it's just me now. I couldn't let you go so easily. You are a righteous man. I don't know why, but you're a very likable person." He rushes his words and hopes each come across. Because they are honest. "I like you, Dean." 

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel and brings his face up to his, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Hope that wasn't crossing a line. But I really like you too, Cas. You son of a bitch, you're like some angel." He chuckles and lays his forehead against Castiel's. "You kinda pulled me out of hell. Everything kept getting worse and then you came along and gripped my hand so tight that I felt, maybe someone would care." 

Castiel kisses the tip of Dean's nose, "I'd raise you from perdition any day of the week." Castiel looks around the stalls and scrunched his nose, "I really want to make out but this place looks rather disgusting."

Dean points at the door, "would you like to get lunch to go and we can leave somewhere? Anywhere." 

Castiel nods, "I ordered you burgers and fries. I hope you aren't vegetarian, I enjoy burgers. I should've taken that into consideration though." 

Dean's mouth falls open, "where have you been all of my life? Yes, I love them." 

On the way out of the restaurant Castiel and Dean both link hands, "so where to? Do you have anywhere in mind?" Castiel asks.

Dean unlocks his doors and opens it for Castiel to slide in. Dean plops down on the opposite side and reaches into the paper bag holding their food. "I need to eat right now before I get on the road again. But the oceans only a hour or so away." 

Castiel nods excitedly, grabbing his burger. "You want to walk with me on the beach?"

Dean laughs through a mouthful, "I'm an Aquarius. I do like long walks on the beach." 

***

The hour long drive contained of Dean singing to lines from some of his favorites. Castiel admired most of his music, to be honest, Castiel thinks he should really start listening to it more often. When Dean asked Castiel for what his music taste was, he flipped it to the radio. "I like a bit of everything." Dean groaned when Taylor Swift started blasting from his speakers. 

"Come on Cas, really?" Dean whined the first minute of the song. When he saw Castiel dancing next to him in the seat, the song became fun. Maybe it isn't classic rock, but it has a nice beat to it. And maybe, just maybe, Dean liked it. He smiles to himself and whispers, “shake it off.”

The two also talked more about their families. Castiel and Dean properly introduced themselves. They played a quick game of Ispy, until Dean gave up, because every time Castiel asked "something green." It took Dean ten minutes the first time to guess his own eyes. But you'd think after the one time he would've changed it. 

Dean told Castiel about his work at the garage. His dad's friend, practically Dean's uncle, gave him a job. But Dean's been winding up some parts and pieces for the shop. And Castiel told Dean about working at a pet shop. Since his apartments lease won't let him get a pet, Castiel thought it'd be best to work at a shop. He explained to Dean how he is trying to get bees added to the pet list. Apparently making honey is one of his passions.

Castiel whined to Dean not to call him honey, but it was too late. The pet name stuck. But Dean's favorite thing to call him, is simply "Cas."

***

The waves crash into the shore and Castiel takes a long inhale. The fresh air mixing with sea salt makes him feel alive. His whole life hasn't ever felt this thrilling. And yet, he has also never felt so at peace as he does now. He feels a brush over his fingertips and he grins. In the moment, he has a beautiful view to stare at, and the ocean has nothing to do with that.

“There's some cool boats by the dock. I think we could rent one to take for the day.” Dean is nearly beaming up at Castiel. “I cashed in two months paychecks this weekend, so I should definitely have enough.” 

Castiel smiles, “Are you asking to sail away with me?” He feels pride when he sees red creep up into Dean's neck. “Sounds good to me. We need to stop by the shack though and find suits. I'm not jumping into any water in nice jeans.” 

Dean chuckles, “whatever you say, Captain.”

Castiel blushes and shakes his head, “Dean we need someone to actually drive the boat. Some Captain I would be, to let the both of us die tragically.”

Dean rolls his shoulders and smirks, “yeah we'll see. If you're the captain what would that make me then?”

Castiel laughs, “my deck swab.”

Dean's eyes are locking into Castiel's. The dangerous yet loving glance makes Castiel buckle at his knees. He is going to need to be sitting a lot if this is now a relationship. A simple look makes his heart race. “Just call me the Cabin Boy, Captain.” That about does it. Castiel needs to be on this boat right now.

Dean randomly picks out two pairs of swim trunks and tosses them over at Castiel. When he gets to the docks, Dean sees one of his father's old friends. With a wave and flash of a smile, Dean gets half off the price. They pick out a boat called, “Purgatory.” Castiel tried to explain that Purgatory is a realm where the souls of creatures go after they die. And indeed no where he would ever like to find himself, even if he believes it could be deserving from all the mistakes he has done. Dean disagrees though, he doesn't care if Castiel disappointed his family or whatever else he has done. He wants him anyways.

Castiel panics when Dean gives him the keys to the boat. “I'm not leaving without you, so either you come with me now and have some fun or we go back to the beach and I'm not going to give out any kisses.” Dean licks his lips bringing them closer to Castiel's mouth, “come on, Cas. The Cabin Boy doesn't want to be alone.”

Castiel gives in and hurries past Dean onto the boat. “Did they tell you how to drive this thing?” Dean quickly runs to follow him.

After a few tries, Castiel gets the motor to run and before long the two are fifteen minutes from the beach. The small specks of shore are in their view, they decided it would be best to be able to see their final destination spot, so the two aren't stranded. The waves aren't crashing as hard today. Dean's thrilled. 

Castiel twists the keys and the motor races to a slow stop. He set the suits on the chair when the two first boarded, and he slugs himself to them. He throws his shirt off over his head and folds it into a pile with the rest of his clothes. Dean whistles when Castiel stands in the nude. “Shut up,” Cas laughs, stepping into his suit. But when Dean follows, Castiel has the same reaction. 

“I don't want to swim, what if there's a giant shark down there.” Dean groans, holding his hands over his belly. 

“If there is a giant shark, we aren't much safer on a boat then in the water either. But for your sake, we can just lay out for now. I wasn't boring, so I do get kisses, Winchester.”

Castiel lays down in the front open area of the boat. Although this boat may not be too big, it is roomy enough for the two. Dean's knee slots between Castiel's thighs and he feels fingernails squeeze against his shoulders bringing his down. “This is beautiful,” Cas pants. 

Dean ruffles his fingers through Castiel's already scruffy hair, “yeah, it's a nice day.”

Castiel rubs his fingertips over every inch of Deans face. “You're beautiful.” When Castiel is finished tracing circles against Dean’s skin, he opens his eyes. 

Their eyes lock and Dean wants anything this man has to offer. He wants to travel Castiel's body from head to feet. Memorizing every sculpted detail he has. The more he thinks about him, the more he wants Castiel. And Cas must feel relatively the same because Dean feels a bulge building from under his body. 

Castiel looks mortified. As if two consenting adults should feel ashamed of this. Dean slowly rubs himself against Castiel's erection and nods, letting him know he is okay with this. With all of it. 

Castiel relaxes and slowly sucks deep bruises into Dean's collarbone. Creating a red and purple color palette. He loves hearing every moment of hitched breath, soft whispers, and small pleads. “I need you, Cas,” Dean whispers.

Castiel simply nods and reaches down, pulling Dean's suit down as far as his arms can. Dean wiggles out of his suit and rolls off of Castiel, laying onto his back. “I've never done this before,” he quietly says, hoping Castiel doesn't scurry off with laughter. But he doesn't. He just kisses Dean’s temple. “Cas, what if it's not all that good for you. You have experience right?” Castiel nods and shushes him. “Cas! I just don't want to screw up for you.”

Castiel plants another kiss this time to his chest, “get over yourself, Winchester.” He smiles and sits up slowly, racing over to his pile of clothes, grabbing a travel size bottle of lube from it. “Sorry. I brought this on the date because I didn't really know where it'd be headed, but I'm glad that I did now.” Dean is laying on his back, against the cool wood floor. “You sure you want to do this, Dean?” Castiel gets broken whimpers as Dean shakes his head. 

Castiel is above Dean, instructing Dean by each step. “I need to prep you. It may feel uncomfortable at first. You'll get more used to it.” Dean nods quickly as he watches Castiel mix the drizzle of lube over his fingers. “Tell me if you want to me stop, Dean.” 

Dean's eyes fall closed when he prepares himself mentally, seconds before Castiel's first digit slides in. Dean definitely hasn't felt anything like this before. It is surprisingly better than he could've imagined. Once another finger is in and becoming more comfortable, he relaxes.

Castiel slowly slides in the rest of his fingers farther and holds waiting for Dean to give him the go on sign. Which mainly consists of Dean trying to hold back desperate sharp hisses. “Don't be a tease, Cas. Come on, yo're not going to break me.”

Castiel slowly inserts another finger and holds still again. “Dean, I can't hurt you. I could very easily tear something.” Dean snorts a laugh and pulls on Castiel's arm. 

“I will be fine, I promise you won't hurt me.” Dean grins sincerely and watches as Castiel's face remains concerned. “Okay, fine, I'll get myself off,” Dean laughs slowly rubbing his hand over his cock. His breath hitches and he closes his eyes. When he feels Castiel's body weight shift onto him, he doesn't open his eyes. But when he feels a small slick circle be placed against his nipple, his eyes flutter open. He sees the top of Castiel's head as he continues to lick over him. God dammit. 

“Ca- Cas. Why are you doing that? It feels- really good. God Cas. Cas.” If Castiel had only done just this, Dean could have came without being touched in any other way. But when he feels Castiel's fingers pull out he nearly loses his mind. Castiel is still sucking against Dean's chest as he fiddles for the lube next to them. Castiel sits up and grins, slicking his cock. “You sure, you want this still Dean?”

Dean feels pathetic for answering so loud and quickly. But when Castiel's brown hair is a scruffy mess, and he looks at Dean like he is prey, Dean can't help it. Who wouldn’t be excited when an actual angel is asking for your desires. Dean coughs trying to calm down a bit, “yes. Yeah- Cas. I really do.”

Castiel positions himself to the right angle so it is both comfortable for Dean and him. He slowly sinks into Dean. Now it's not only Dean who is a whining mess. “Dean. Dean you are- oh Dean.”

With each quick moan of Dean's name, he feels himself getting harder each second. “Cas- you're so- Cas you're so beautiful.” Dean grips his arms around Castiel's shoulders, pulling his chest closer to his. “Faster, Cas. I'll be okay, I promise. I want this. I want you.”

Castiel lets his hips jerk and he sets them to a quicker pace. Dean feels the waves underneath slowly rock the boat back and forth. And if that's not one of the hottest things (besides Cas) then he doesn't know what would be. 

The swishes of the oceans waves crash against the boat as Dean listens to the fast smacks of skin on skin. Dean grins at Castiel who is barely opening his eyes as he is rocking his entire body into Dean. Dean is always up for quick fucks but something about Castiel makes him feel tingly. And it's not because he is a few thrusts away from orgasm. 

He lets his head rest against the floor boards and moans as the build up he felt in his lower stomach is releasing. Slick come coats over Dean’s chest and hits against Castiel's stomach also. When the spray touches Castiel's skin he pushes himself into Dean for the last time before he, too, comes. He holds tight onto Dean's hand and moans against Dean's neck, feeling every last second of his release. 

The long blissful noises escaping Castiel's mouth may be Dean's favorite noise. Even before the loud purrs of his babies engine when he takes off. Castiel is the most angelic creature Dean has ever came in contact with. 

Dean grins, brushing his hand through Castiel's head of hair. Castiel pulls out from Dean, rolling onto his back. “You are so great Dean,” Castiel says softly. He wants to roll onto his side and stare at Dean; counting his freckles, but instead he continues to lay flat, looking up. “I like you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean laughs and he grabs Castiel's hand, “I would hope. Considering we just fucked on a boat. I'm glad I'm not just a nice ass for you.” Dean rubs his thumb over Castiel's knuckles.

“Never,” Castiel doesn't laugh. Why would he find humor in something so terribly against what he is feeling? “Dean, I really like you.”

Dean smiles, “yeah, you said that Cas.”

Castiel lays his head on Dean's shoulder, “I mean it.” He grips tighter on Dean’s hand. “So what now? You going to stay here? It could be the two of us. Maybe-”

Dean coughs, “Cas, I have to hit the road again today. I don't want to leave you, but I have a job. I have to go back eventually.”  
Castiel sighs and closes his eyes. He feels a light brush of soft cushions plant onto his face. Dean's lips glide over his entire face, “I'll always come back for you. Next time I'm on the road this way, I will come see you.” Castiel lets go of Dean's hand. 

“It's not fair. You have a job, you have the ability to get up and leave. My apartment is small. My job, working at the pet shop, isn't the best for money. Sure I learn a lot from it and I think it's a great thing to do, but I don't have anything else. I don't even have you.” Cas stands up and walks back over to his clothes, “Dean I want to go back. I can't sit here with you when I know you will leave me.” 

Dean gets up quickly, feeling weak and sore, but he ignores it. “Honey-” Dean grabs Castiel back towards him, “Cas. Come with me then,” Dean strokes up and down Castiel's arms. “We can pack whatever you need and you can come back with me. If you want to keep working with animals, there's a ton everywhere you will go.” Dean kisses Castiel's nose, “and if you want to find something else, then I'll be right there to help you.”

Castiel looks at Dean directly in the eyes. He watches Dean's head cock to the side a bit, his mouth parted but only slightly, and a plead found within his eyes. “Really?” Castiel feels overwhelmed with a thousand different thoughts. “I would have to quit.” Castiel looks down for a second and then looks back to Dean's face. Castiel smiles at Dean's comforting gaze. “You sure you wouldn't mind helping pack my things?” Dean's soft smiles are all Castiel needs. 

Home never felt so exciting and peaceful until he found it with in Dean. “I would love to Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this. Sorry for spelling errors and what not. I've been busy with school lately. I started this as a blind dating prompt. But then Misha and Jensen just had to go on a boat together and I felt inspired.


End file.
